


Recovery

by watcherofworlds



Series: Whumptober 2019 [30]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternative Universe- No Arrow, Deleted Scenes, Home to You, Prompt Fill, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: Prompt fill for Whumptober Day 30 "Recovery"





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this deleted scene from Home to You

Felicity was sick. Not physically- that wasn’t the reason why she was in the hospital- but mentally and emotionally. She was sick of her her broken ribs and broken arm, sick of the concussion that either made her head pound or it swim, and sometimes both at once. She was sick of seeing the same four walls of her hospital room day in and day out, and she was sick of how the nurse kept putting the TV remote across the damn room, and most of all she was sick of how, every time he visited, she could sense Oliver pulling away, starting to put his walls back up and close himself off from the world- and her- and she was powerless to do anything about it. In her darkest moments, Felicity found herself thinking that the recovery from her accident was worse than the actual accident had been.

The worst part of it, she thought, was that, despite the advice she’d been given by multiple people that she should keep her focus and her attention on getting better, on healing, it wasn’t only herself that Felicity had on her mind. It just wasn’t in her nature to think selfishly, no matter the circumstances. For the most part, she had her work and Iris’ app to keep her occupied, but thoughts of Oliver kept creeping in when she wasn’t paying attention.She knew that he blamed himself for her accident, because he hadn’t been there with her when it had happened. She had tried reminding him that it had been just that, an accident- a random twist of fate, the weather and road conditions and human error combining just exactly wrong- and there was nothing he could possibly have done to prevent it, but he seemed determined to shoulder the burden of the blame. Felicity knew that was a huge part of why Oliver was pulling away from her, and she just wished she could figure out how to get through to him.

Her recovery was a long, laborious process, so Felicity had had a lot of time to try and figure out how best to make Oliver understand that none of this was his fault, which was what made it all the more frustrating that she couldn’t seem to find a solution. More than anything, she wanted out. Out of her head, out of the hospital, out of the rut her accident had gotten her stuck in, just  _ out _ . Doctor Schwartz had told her that recovery was a marathon, not a sprint, and she had to be patient, but she had long since run out of patience. It was taking so  _ long _ . She had also been told that the healing process was a lot like the adage about a watched pot never boiling- most of it would happen without her noticing, when she wasn’t paying attention- but that didn’t take away the wish that it would happen faster. She was more than ready for her life to resume.


End file.
